


A strange possibility

by stressful_pizza



Category: Raskal and Dizmal
Genre: Demon, Dizmal - Freeform, F/M, Infernum Asylum - Freeform, OC, Raskal - Freeform, Sleep Paralysis Demon, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Hope you enjoy this fic (first of its kind) of TikToker’s Raskal & Dizmal from Infernum Asylum. If you don’t know who they are, please follow them!!! They are so SO talented.Enjoy xoxox





	A strange possibility

Your eyes feel heavy as you collapse into bed, resting your head against the softness of the pillows and reaching onto your bedside table to grab your phone. The brightness of the screen is blinding; it takes your eyes a few moments to adjust. “23:46” it says on the screen. You swipe up and unlock your phone, tapping into the Facebook app and begin scrolling. 

Before you know it, you’ve fallen asleep. Phone in hand, hanging loosely off the edge of the bed as you snore and drool onto the pillow. 

Only the soft sound of the rainfall against your bedroom window can be heard. Darkness envelopes the room with only the exception of a small beam of light from the street outside, enough to illuminate the corner of your room. There was times in the past when you’d of felt scared by the darkness in your bedroom. Times when you were scared of the single chair that had looked like a headless man in the shadows. Not now. Not anymore.

Suddenly, you jolt awake. You find yourself sitting bolt upright in your bed staring towards the lightened corner of your room. You rub your eyes. Nothing. You grab your phone and check the time again. “3:00”. You’d fallen asleep longer than you thought. Infact you don’t remember falling asleep at all. Your eyes scan the room, expecting to see a headless man or a ghost emerge from the shadows. You chuckle at your own stupidity. 

Then something catches the corner of your eye. You turn your head quickly and scan the room once again. You feel your heart thumping inside your rib cage, pulse raised and beads of sweat begin to form on your forehead. It’s nothing, you tell yourself. 

As if from nowhere, seconds later, a figure surrounded in a black aura emerges from the shadows. You feel still with fear and unable to move. The figure draws closer, exposing himself from the darkness enough to show his identity. An Incubus named Raskal. He was as terrifying as you had imagine an Incubus could ever be.. A sinister toothy grin crept across his face revealing many sharp teeth that seemed to glint even in the dark. You feel him stare into your soul with his bright and piercing eyes. Intimidation seemed to be his strong point, you try to let out a scream instead but find your voice muffled and quiet. 

He found it amusing, for he cackled to himself. Unable to move or to scream, your breathing seems to have slowed and your panic levels raised. He stands before you on the edge of your bed, you can see him closer now. His skin is pale grey with black markings around his eyes. He looks lifeless and cold. He places his hand around your neck, squeezing tightly enough to leave you short of breath and gasping. You close your eyes as you feel the dull sensation of his pressing hand around your neck. 

He enjoyed frightening his victims. He laughed and smiled. It was both unsettling and terrifying, you thought as your heart raced. You knew what would happen next, you knew what an Incubus would do to his victims and yet you couldn’t protest or escape. You were at his mercy and he enjoyed that. 

He let go of your neck, letting you fall back onto your bed. He placed his hand onto your shoulder and attempted to pull you backwards onto the floor. You got into a scuffle, attempting to escape and squirm now your senses had returned. You grip the bed linen with your nails, holding on for dear life in the hope it might somehow help. He laughed as you struggled before placing his hand onto your hip. You feel his claws against your skin, gripping it enough to leave red scratch marks as you cry out. In the struggle, the bed linen has fallen to the floor and you find yourself laying on the bare mattress. Face down, facing towards the wall with your ass exposed. 

You tightly shut your eyes and wince, clenching your fists into a ball. He wasted no time in removing your panties, slipping them down past your hips and onto the floor where they fell. Something about the situation turned you on. You felt yourself getting wet and you felt embarrassed. His hand rested on your ass and squeezed gently, drawing his claws over the softness of your skin. You let a faint moan escape from your lips. You take a deep breath and relax your body and let yourself open up. Waiting for each movement from him adds to the excitement, you think, as you bite your lip. The nervousness seems to have left you now. 

In a swift movement without any hesitation, you feel him enter you from behind, thrusting deeply inside you. You are dripping wet, right and warm to him and to you his cock inside you feels amazing. With every thrust, you feel yourself stretch to accommodate his thick length. His claws still remain firmly in your back, occasionally resting against your ass. You whimper slightly and move in rhythm with him, grinding against his cock. 

He moves his hand further up to grip your exposed breasts. Your nipples are erect and your breasts rise with every thrust. The light in the room is just enough that he can see your naked body and enjoy it for himself. You feel his movements slowing, his rhythm becomes less and his body starts to quiver. He was close to orgasm, but you wanted to beg for your orgasm now, if you didn’t then your body would surely betray you and beg for you. 

He continued pounding relentlessly from behind until he finished with a loud grunt. He stopped suddenly, whilst his cock was throbbing in post orgasm bliss and he filled you up with his hot cum. His hot cum was dripping out of you now and down your legs. You feel yourself go red all over with embarrassment. 

The next morning you wake up in bed, fully dressed with your phone placed back on the side table. You feel confused as you scratch your head and look around the room. Nothing had been disturbed, everything was perfectly placed as it always had been. You get up from bed and go towards the window which had been left open. You didn’t remember leaving it so open last night, the rain would’ve surely got in.

It must’ve just been a dream.


End file.
